<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zoning out by courts_pin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396913">zoning out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/courts_pin/pseuds/courts_pin'>courts_pin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gas Station, Other, law drives reader home, reader and law poke fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/courts_pin/pseuds/courts_pin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which law drives reader home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zoning out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i wrote most of this like months ago and then lost it and so i found it and said ykw lets finish it!! i hope you enjoy and please bully me if law is ooc cause i will try my best to do better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>standing outside the dank gas station for your break was probably as good as the rest of your night was gonna be. </p>
<p>working there didn’t give you too many good opportunities for entertainment other than encountering common strung out crackheads which you would have to chase away. (your co worker thought they meant well and never would do the task) </p>
<p>so here it was late at night everything in the nearby area being shut down, the gas station sign illuminating the scene with its bright  fluorescent lights.  you sigh putting your hands in your pocket trying to hold onto a tiny source of warmth. </p>
<p>kicking at the gravel near your feet you just stand there outside the dingy gas station not waiting for anything in particular but having nothing else to do. eyeing down the gas pumps you notice theres one car left for the evening and a man just standing there. </p>
<p>“hey, i’m closing up soon what’s taking so long”  walking up to the man you start to notice his peculiar style. </p>
<p>“well you’ve finally walked over i was wondering how long it’d take for you to notice” you look up at him and see he’s smirking ever so slightly. </p>
<p>scoffing, “what the hell’s that supposed to mean? you been planning something over hear” you fiddle in your pockets becoming nervous at his gaze.  </p>
<p>he was an attractive man but you wouldn’t let that be known there were many other important things to worry about, for instance this random man who apparently has had his eye on you and the fact that you’re in a gas station alone with no way to get away. </p>
<p>“take it how you want i guess, i just find you pretty” he lightly chuckles to himself and squeezes your shoulder and then turns to pump the gasoline. </p>
<p>you looked him in his eyes glancing him over, at this point in time you began to notice his intricate hand tattoos and the strong yet gentle grip he had on it. </p>
<p>“uhm i don’t know what to say to that but i kinda need you to hurry up with the gas cause i gotta go before the buses stop running” you say trying to disregard his statement and hoping he doesn’t hear the anxiousness in your voice. </p>
<p>this man shouldn’t have you flustered. </p>
<p>he faces you with a blank expression “when i finish up now wont matter, check the time its far too late now” and true enough he was right. </p>
<p>“shit how am i supposed to get back now” you mumble breathing out in frustration. </p>
<p>“i suppose since its kind of my fault i can give you a lift to where you have to be” he says putting the pump back in place. </p>
<p>“you’ve been here awhile, you probably planned this” </p>
<p>“and if i did? would that keep you from taking my offer” he then smirks again while opening his car door.</p>
<p>“.. fine i have no choice anyway” sighing you then get into the passenger seat of his car. </p>
<p>reclining into the seat you took in the scent of pinecones and looked over at him. </p>
<p>“well if you’re gonna be taking me somewhere id at least like to know your name” He scoffed. </p>
<p>“law, you might find it hard to believe unless you have some ridiculous name too” he starts up the vehicle and begins to pull out. </p>
<p>“my name’s just (___) i wouldn’t know if its common or not” the atmosphere became lighter and you found yourself more willing to talk. “and such a name fits you, by your appearance i mean”  </p>
<p>“like what? describe it” he says eyes focused on the road but you can tell he’s more into the conversation. </p>
<p>you were also finding it easy to relax he didn’t seem like he had male intent, yet you stayed prepared if a situation like that ever arose. </p>
<p>“when i say it l matches you i mean it’s different- like special” you chuckled while fiddling with the edges of your fingertips. looking over you notice his grin </p>
<p>“i’ll take it, theres not much to argue with there.” you kept glancing at him throughout the ride as you both continued to make small talk, unfortunate to say but he eased up on you and you enjoyed his cynical banter.  </p>
<p>“- i understand why a sad sack like you wouldnt enjoy those type of movies, too much happiness” you said with a scoff and smile. </p>
<p>for the past ten minutes the two of you had been sitting in the car finishing up thr conversation you were having.  </p>
<p>he rolled his eyes, “thats just not true, they come off as childish and don’t really represent realness well” </p>
<p>“if you’re a pessimist just say that” </p>
<p>“... you know what i should have left you to walk” </p>
<p>“hey now! thats not very kind of you mister” you said shoving his shoulder, “although on a real note thank you for taking me home i appreciate it.” you beamed. </p>
<p>he mumbled a quick no problem, you pulled out your phone and handed it to him. “who knows when ill need another ride home, i hope you’ll be there to help” You say winking at him and nudging the device closer. </p>
<p>“sure” he put it in there and stared at your face hand griping the seat. staring back you took in all his details including the trimmed facial hair which line his face up perfectly, your inner thoughts ever so dirty thinking about him. </p>
<p>deciding to act you closed the distance between you two and planted a kiss directly on his lips. your lips on his sat there for a second before he went and kissed back with more force he easily took control of the kiss and placed his hands around your neck and pulled you in. </p>
<p>the make out got to more heated until you pulled back for air, “wow.. i didnt really expect to do this tonight but i really have to go in now. although i will say id love to do it again,” you winked before gathering yourself together and exiting the car. “see you later, law.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>